fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo HyperSphere:Mario Kart 9
Mario Kart 9 is a Mario kart racing game for the Nintendo HyperSpace and it's the eleventh instalment of the Mario Kart franchise and the ninth instalment in the series. Gameplay Mario Kart 9 is a racing game featuring several single and multiplayer modes, playing with many selectable Mario franchise characters on custom karts and motorcycles, with added gliders and rudders. The player can choose an either third-person or first-person perspective of the game. Also, they can perform many tricks to gain boost, such as drifts, slipstreams, stunts and wheelies (motorcycles only). Like Mario Kart 8, it will have anti-gravitational tracks and collect coins. These coins will be used to unlock features in the game and also serve as virtual money in the Google+-powered Miiverse. They will also be 12 racers, with an option of adding two characters in one kart, like on Mario Kart Double Dash. Also you can create your own tracks and share them online. New Features *You can create your own course and upload them to the internet, similar to Little Big Planet Karting for the Playstation 3. You can also upload your own background music for your custom course from an SD card, USB port or the one you downloaded from Google Play. *You can use the coins to either by more features to your customisable kart or use them as virtual Mii money. *When playing online, you have two options, play on a public server or play on a private server. A public server isn't own by anyone, but private servers are owned by admins that can either modify the settings and either choose the option to pick the next game or let every player randomly vote. Admins can also kick and ban players. *For blind players, it has Voice Over and an in-game GPS system which tells which direction to go and hazards around them. This can be turned on or off in the game's settings. *You can have conversations with other players by the internet with the microphones implanted on your console or controller. Returning Features *Bob-omb Blast will return from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! for the Nintendo Game Cube. *It can uphold up to 12 players in one course, which came from Mario Kart Wii for the Nintendo Wii. **'New:' In VS mode and Battle Mode or in your own private server, you can limit the number of players from 4 to 12. *It has the top 4 players that appears on the left edge of the screen (only on Console Mode), which last appeared on Mario Kart: Double Dash!! for the Nintendo Game Cube. *It is possibe that th game may feature two players in one kart, similar to Mario Kart: Double Dash!! For the Nintendo Game Cube. *Like the anti-gravitational effects on Mario Kart 8 for the Wii U, it will return to this game. *You have the option to use the classic automatic drift from the classic arcade-style games of the Mario Kart series or the manual drift from the fast party-style games, as seen in Mario Kart Wii for the Nintendo Wii. Controls Note: When you pause the game in the middle of the game, the controls of the game will pop out. You can also change control options and change controllers. When not playing, you may do this at the game's settings. Main Controls/Classic Controller/Game Pad Option A *'Left Trackball/D-Pad:' Steer *'Right Trackball:' Switch POV/Horn *'A:' Gas *'B:' Breaks *'X/ZL:' Use item *'Y:' Look back *'Touch Screen/Left Trackball:' Switch to big and detailed map *'L:' Grapple *'R:' Drift/Jump Option B *'Left Trackball/D-Pad:' Steer *'Right Trackball:' Switch POV *'A:' Drift/Jump *'X:' Use item *'Y:' Look back *'ZR:' Gas *'ZL:' Breaks *'Touch Screen:' Switch to big and detailed map *'L:' Grapple Gyro Control *'Tilt:' Steer *'Right Trackball/D-Pad:' Switch POV *'A:' Drift/Jump *'X:' Use item *'Y:' Look back *'ZR:' Gas *'ZL:' Breaks *'Touch Screen:' Switch to big and detailed map *'L:' Grapple Remote Wheel *'Tilt:' Steer *'Right Trackball:' Switch POV *'ZR:' Gas *'ZL:' Breaks *'Y/Touch Screen:' Switch to big and detailed map *'X:' Use item *'A:' Drift/Jump Balance Board *'Tilt:' Steer *'Right Trackball:' Switch POV *'Balance Board:' Gas/Break *'Y/Touch Screen:' Switch to big and detailed map *'X:' Use item *'A:' Drift/Jump Nunchuck *'D-Pad on Remote/Y:' Use item *'Trackball on Nunchuck:' Steer *'A:' Gas *'B:' Grapple *'C/Z:' Drift *'X:' Look back Characters *Names with an asterisk (*) are locked characters that are unlocked either by achievements or by money. Lightweights *Koopa Troopa *Dry Bones* *Goomba* *Toad *Toadette* *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach* *Baby Daisy* *Baby Wario* *Baby Waluigi* *Lemmy Koopa* Middleweights *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Wario *Yoshi *Birdo* *Bowser Jr.* *Diddy Kong* *Baby Rosalina* *Diddy Kong* *Koopalings* **Iggy Koopa* **Larry Koopa* **Roy Koopa* **Wendy Koopa* **Ludwig Koopa* **Roy Koopa* Heavy Weights *Donkey Kong *Morton Koopa* *Bowser *Wario *Waluigi *Rosalina *Funky Kong* *King Boo* *Dry Bowser* Courses Retro courses from Super Mario Kart for the SNES run for 5 laps. All other courses (including Nitro Courses) run by 3 laps. There's also a training course to teach beginners how to play the game, such as how to manipulate the kart in certain modes, steering, drifting, and using and avoiding items. *Nitro Grand Prix **Mushroom Cup ***Mario Circuit ***Yoshi Plains ***Boo's Mansion ***Moo Moo Fields ***Luigi Circuit **Flower Cup ***Mushroom Highway ***Penguin Winterland ***Waluigi Casino ***Delfino Plaza ***Daisy Garden **Star Cup ***DK Safari ***Sherbet Mountain ***Pipe Land ***Koopa City ***Bob-omb Battlefield **Special Cup ***Wario Stadium ***Pipe Land ***Boo Woods ***Bowser Castle ***Rainbow Road *Retro Cup **Shell Cup ***DS Figure 8 Circuit ***Wii Toad Factory ***3DS Daisy Hills ***SNES Mario Circuit 2 ***GBA Cheep Cheep Island **Banana Cup ***GCN Dino Dino Jungle ***DS Shroom Ridge ***Wii Wario Mine ***GBA Cheese Land ***WiiU Twisted Mansion **Leaf Cup ***GCN Wario Colosseum ***WiiU Sunshine Airport ***SNES Vanilla Lake 1 ***3DS Neo Bowser City ***GBA Yoshi Desert **Lightning Cup ***Wii Moonview Highway ***GBA Ribbon Road ***N64 Yoshi Valley ***SNES Bowser Castle 3 ***GCN Rainbow Road Battle Arenas *Nitro **Block Plaza **Stunt Ring **Play House **Hippodrome **Puzzle House **Pipe Tunnel *Retro **SNES Battle Corse 2 **Wii Funky Stadium **NGC Block City **DS Palm Shore **N64 Double Deck **3DS Honeybee Hive Items *'Coin:' Gives you a total for up to 5 coins and accelerates your speed. *'Banana:' Karts will spin out if it runs into a banana, and it can be thrown forward or placed from behind. *'Triple Banana:' Gives you three bananas, held from behind. *'Green Shell:' It is an indestructible shell that goes straight and hits any random player it hits. *'Triple Green Shell:' Gives you three green shells that spins around your kart. *'Red Shell:' If fired in front, it follows and hits the player in front of you (or in some occasions the player near you). If fired backwards, it will go into a straight line and will break after contact. *'Triple Red Shell:' Gives you three red shells that spins around your kart. *'Blue Shell:' Goes flying and explodes of the player at first place and players near it. *'Bob-omb:' Can be thrown forward or dropped from the back, and will detonate if racers reaches its blast radius. *'Fake Item Block:' Tricks your opponent to make them trip over it. *'Mushroom:' Provides your kart with a speed boost. *'Triple Mushroom:' Provides your kart threw mushrooms *'Golden Mushroom:' Provides a speed boost whenever you press X or L, but only until it is pressed 10 times. *'Blooper:' Sprays ink to players ahead of you to reduce their visibility. *'Thundercloud:' Can be transmittable if made contact with another player and can shock you if not quick. *'POW Block:' Gives a short earthquake that spins a player that's in front of you around. *'Lightning:' Shocks your opponent to a small size for a short period of time and drops all of their items. *'Boomerang:' It can be used to throw it at opponents and returns to you. Infinite use until hit or fallen. *'Piranha Plant:' Chomps players that are near you. *'Hammer:' Used to knock out players nearby by whacking them. (NEW) Power-ups *'Bullet Bill:' Gives you non-stop speed with near-invincibility for 15 seconds *'Starman:' Gives the player invincibility for a short period of time and gives you full protection. *'Fire Flower:' Gives you the ability to hurl fire balls to burn other players. Wears off after damage or when falling. *'Ice Flower:' Temporarily freezes players when hit by a snowball. (NEW) *'Super Leaf:' Gives you a tail to knock off karts and items as well as to give you a short jump. Wears off after damage or when falling. *'Mega Mushroom:' Gives you a bigger size in order to stumble on other players. *'Boo:' Gives user invisibility and steals items from karts one position above. It can also let you access hidden shortcuts. Trivia *This is the first game of the Mario Kart series to feature a course creator. *This is the first game of the Mario Kart series to have a training course. *This is the first game to have an accessible GPS system. Poll If you had a Nintendo HyperSpace, would you buy this game? Yes. Maybe. No. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart 9 Category:Racing Games Category:Kart racing Category:Kart Racing Category:Nintendo HyperSpace Category:Ismael777 Category:3D Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated E games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated A Games Category:Rated G Games